


The Absolutely Fair and Comprehensive Rules List for Competitive Soccer in the Area of Gensokyo, by the Yama of Xanadu

by Kinni



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, List, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: When you mix up sports with all sorts of special abilities, you generally need a lot of extra rules.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Absolutely Fair and Comprehensive Rules List for Competitive Soccer in the Area of Gensokyo, by the Yama of Xanadu

1\. Unless directly contradicted by this list, all rules in standard soccer apply.

2\. Players may carry whatever objects they wish into the field.

2-1. Players, with the exception of the Goalkeeper, may freely hit the ball with any objects in their possession.

2-2. Players may not leave objects on the field.

2-3. Hitting other players with any objects other than the ball qualifies as a foul.

3\. Players may use any form of special energy or abilities they may possess to hit the ball.

3-1. Hitting other players with any forms of energy or abilities qualifies as a foul.

3-2. Hitting the field or outside the field with any forms of energy or abilities is allowed, as long as it doesn't hinder the players movements or their vision of the ball.

3-3. It is forbidden to use any forms of special energy or abilities to alter other players at a physical level. Same for altering their properties, such as weight.

4\. Using special abilities or other methods to mentally influence the other players is allowed, as long as the influence is limited to at most a mild sense of confusion, and it clears up within at most eighteen seconds.

5\. Players are allowed to dress freely for matches, but they are not allowed to hide the ball within their clothes.

6\. If the ball goes underground, it is considered out of bounds.

7\. If the player's position exceeds the limit of five meters above the playing field, then it is forbidden for them to move forwards, backwards or sideways in relation to the playing field.

7-1. If the ball's position exceeds the limit of five meters above the playing field, then it is forbidden to use any special abilities to move it forwards, backwards or sideways in relation to the playing field, unless they are being used by the players directly (I.E: Hitting the ball with a flaming sword you are holding.)

7-1-1. However, that only applies if the player is close enough to the ball to hit it with their own bodies. So extending a flame sword a few kilometers to hit the ball from anywhere in the field is not allowed.

8\. It is forbidden for players to use any methods that would prevent other players from touching and/or moving the ball.

8-1. Using any methods on the ball that would cause the players touching it afterward to receive any form of mental or physical harm other than simply being hit by it is forbidden.

9\. The use of spatial gaps to cover the area of the goal is forbidden.

9-1. The use of spatial gaps or similar methods such as teleportation to move players more than a distance of ten meters forwards, backwards or sideways in relation to the playing field is also forbidden.

9-1-1. The same goes for methods such as distance manipulation.

9-2. The use of spatial gaps or similar methods such as teleportation to turn players around and disorient them is also forbidden.

9-2-1. The same goes for turning them upside down, or hindering their movements in any way.

9-3. It is forbidden to use spatial gaps, teleportation or any other non-physical means to move the ball directly.

9-3-1. The same goes for moving the ball indirectly, such as opening a gap into outer space so the vacuum pulls the ball towards it.

9-4. It is forbidden to use spatial gaps, teleportation or any other method to manipulate the field in a way that could result in uncertainty about the position of the goal posts and/or the boundary lines.

10\. It is forbidden to use any sort of ability or power to directly manipulate the outcome of the game at a conceptual level.

10-1. The same goes for manipulating the outcomes of individual plays.

10-2. Also for manipulating the score.

11\. It is forbidden to use any method to alter the dimensions or location of the goal posts.

12\. It is forbidden to use any method to alter the dimensions of one's own body (altering the dimensions of others is already covered by rule 3-3).

13\. The use of time stop or other abilities that prevent interference from other players is allowed, as long as neither the ball, nor the players (including the user) end up away from their original positions by the time it ends, and no other rules are broken.

14\. Players with non-standard body types are allowed, but their size and dimensions must not exceed those of the biggest normal players.

14-1. Players whose bodies naturally exceed those limitations can play as long as they comply to one of the following two regulations:

14-1-1. Have their sizes reduced to regulation before the match, and have them stay that way as long as they are playing.

14-1-2. Register as another player's ability (such as youkai handlers and their youkai), in which case they will be under the same restrictions as any other ability.

14-2. Winged players are allowed, but they may not use their wings to touch the ball directly.

15\. Mind-reading, intent-detecting and other similar abilities must be weakened to the point their reliability is 50% at most.

16\. Any use of abilities or similar to conceal any of the essential components of the game (field, goal posts, ball, players) is expressly forbidden.

16-1. The same goes for altering any of them in such a way that could cause confusion regarding their identity.

16-1-1. Creating copies of any of them that could cause the same outcome is also forbidden.

17\. It is forbidden to use abilities to manipulate other player's movements and trajectory. Same for the ball.

17-1. Manipulating the wills of other players in any supernatural fashion is just as forbidden.

18\. There is no Offside rule.


End file.
